


-.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / .. -. -. --- -.-. . -. - / -- --- -. ... - . .-.

by Furosuto_Ningyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But I wrote this for my satifaction, Characters are def gonna be OOC, First one here, I kinda just wanna leave this up to you, Not Beta Read, Other, poorly written but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furosuto_Ningyou/pseuds/Furosuto_Ningyou
Summary: - .... . / ... - --- .-. -.-- / - .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. ... .... . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . / -... --- .-. -. / .... . .-. .
Relationships: OmniPJ
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paperjam is Owned by 7goodangel ------https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/  
> Omni is owned by Cereus blue---------- https://cereusblue.tumblr.com/

The feeling of deja-vu was always lingering, the same sentences (écriture) being repeated over and over. They at first played along saying each and every line precisely in a soft patient voice they continued doing the same actions every day making sure that they fitted in. 

And when they saw them again and again they played along with it with a calm exterior but a raging interior. 

“Why are you so flushed?” Paper jam asked the 56th time they met. They broke the script again, “I'm just a little sick.” Their fingertips rested quietly among the harp as they said this, lightly tracing so small motions as they played onward. 

“Let's do this again” (Ne pars pas) Omni said as Paperjam started to pack up for the night. They grasped the harp tightly, the music coming to a complete, startling halt. Omni could only purse their mouth together in a smile as the other nodded, he fiddled with the scarf a bit in a nervous movement before hesitantly replying. “...Yea...sure..” 

Before Paperjam left he lingered a bit, eyeing them with silent intention. Omni only tilted their head a curiosity and waved goodbye as they turned the other way. 

They felt something twitch inside them, but chose to ignore it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Over here.” they said 54th time. The grasped the others hand to drag them away for the fourth time in this deja-v. (The first time made the pluris want to laugh as look of confusion overcame the Paperjam’s face before he attempted to do his poker face again). 

the area around the stream was peaceful. No large groups of tourists or workers, just them and the occasional croak of a frog. It was a chilly but colorful fall evening; the plants were beginning to change color as much as the sky was and every once and a while a group of deer would appear or other wildlife. They smiled as the Skeleinkton pulled out his art supplies right away, starting to draw. 

However he stopped after realizing how quiet it was eyeing Omni’s bare hand that remained clutched on their lap. “Where’s you’re harp?” he questioned. 

“I left it at home today, I kind of got too excited for your visit” ( Omni didn’t know how it happened, but in the middle of the night they woke up in a cold sweat, the harp laying out of the case with its strings seemingly cut off. Strange). 

(Everything about this was off script, and an uncomfortable feeling begin rising inside Omni.) 

Paperjam blinked at what was supposed to be compliment however, “You really enjoy my company?” 

“Of course, I mean, so far you’re the most interesting monster I met.” (The feeling eased) 

Paperjam released a small ‘oh’ noise, Omni just barely saw the corners of house mouth twitched up before falling neutral again. 

(assez proche.) 

Omni soon grew bold reaching out their hand to intertwine with the other who tensed up. (The feeling returned, only this time with a hissing inner pain). 

“Relax” Omni breathed out, face flushed a little, moving closer to sit by Paperjam who (despite trying his hardest) was no longer focused on his art. Both sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment of peace. 

(The pain only grew now turning itself into a queasy feeling, almost like it was just slammed down onto them by force. But Omni waited for this moment for far too long. Grasping the others hand tighter in which they replied by copying the motion). 

This was what Omni was addicted to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They found themselves heaving harshly over the edge of the bed that night, long after Paperjam left. Omni only guessed that they were just sick as the symptoms didn’t go away until morning only to return worse and worse late at night with each and every new déjà vu. 

Paperjam only passed with pitying glances each time they met. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Deja-vu repeated itself again Omni noted as they did the laundry one morning with no Ink stains on them. They stared at the laundry a bit before getting up and heading outside the small apartment. 

Paperjam should up on time as always to their “first” meeting. 

However what made this one different was that Omni was already there, sitting on the grass with their harp and it’s new strings. 

“...You knew already..” Paperjam mumbled, a statement more than anything Omni’s music halted once more. They hummed in agreement putting away the harp, Omni didn’t feel like playing anymore. 

“Are you enjoying my time here?” 

“Yes.” Paperjam answered immediately, wrapping Omni into a warm embrace (their hoodie was going to be ruined). 

Refusing to ruin this precious moment they had, Omni sighed, relaxing for a bit while easing the two of them down to the greass. They now only felt tired more than anything else. 

“Are you mad?” Paperjam asked ruining the comfortable silence they shared. 

“No.” 

The sky now was completely darkening, the sound of crickets playing their songs through the fields of grass. The circus quieted down for now, spotting the occasional light flickering off. 

“I...I love you...I’ll fix this(Tu)...” Paperjam mumbled, Omni realizing he just sounded as tired as they did, feeling the occasional twitch as he attempted to stay awake. Omni answered back in a soft voice. 

“I love you too..” (J’aimerais être ton premier amour) 

~~~~ 

The sight of ink dripping down their hands was one Omni didn’t like, though they realized it a bit too late. They felt something grasped their hand as the pain returned all over their body, though they were too focused on the eyes beneath them to even care. They stared back seemingly focused on them. “- .... . / ... - --- .-. -.-- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. ... .... . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . / -... --- .-. -. / .... . .-. . .-.-.-” 

~~ 

And at the 99th deja-vu 

Paperjam didn’t return.


	2. 01000011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00111111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01001001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 01101100 01111001 00101110 00101110 00101110

The feeling of deja-vu was always lingering, the same sentences (écriture) being repeated over and over. They at first played along saying each and every line precisely in a soft patient voice they continued doing the same actions every day making sure that they fitted in-

...

Oh?

They blinked focusing on the cup of tea in front of them, slowly placing down the kettle. Cups, they corrected themselves. Each made with seemingly the same measurement, different temperatures. The smell wafted through the small living room strongly, covering up the smell of ink Omni grew used to. Finger tips put a gentle pressure on their wrist, something that was so uncommon for someone like Paperjam. Omni flinching was all it took for it to stop, leaving behind inky finger prints on them. The other watched as Omni started to move all the tea cups to one side of the counter, each one making a calming clink noise as they hit one another. Paperjam opened his mouth to say something, slightly parted, and then closed it. 

Omni tried to offer a reassuring smile at the skeleinkton, though stretched out. They pulled out a a jar and began pouring each cup of tea into it, the room now in an awful silence that Omni was yearning to break. However, as they moved towards the fridge to put the jar next to the others, the pluris felt arms wrap around them. The hold was tight, shaking, but Omni wasn't going to stop this. Letting out a uneven breath they didn't know they were holding...

In

out

And

Turn around

return the feeling

watch how brightly he glows

and grasp it.

....

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101100 01111001 00001010 01000011 01101100 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01000011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01111000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100001 01101101 00101110 00001010 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00111010 00100000 00110001 00110001 00110100 00110010 

It was so white.

Omni realizes this as they awaken, feeling the soreness seemingly pulsating through the body. Making them close their eyes in an attempt to remove themselves of the pain. 

In

and 

00100010 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100010 

They opened their eyes to the empty void. Scanning the area around them, uncurling themselves with clenched hands. They felt a pulse within it, again and again, before unclasping their hands. 

There laid a yellow four pointed star.

Glowing ever so brightly.

Omni stared blankly at it as it hovered in their palms.

00100010 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100010 

00100010 01010111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111 00100010 

It continued to glow, silent. Omni poked at it, now curious as it seemed to not exactly float anywhere.

00100010 01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00111111 00100010 

Omni watched as the soul began to float around, almost as if it was looking for something before returning to the other. Omni would've probably thought of this as cute as if this was a child looking for it's parent, but this was more like a decapitated head rolling around looking for it's body. 

Souls belonged to the body.

00100010 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00100010 

Omni clasped the soul gently before standing up. The disorientation of color that flickered around them occasionally, a glitch like effect that often took away bits of Omni before returning them back to normal. The soul floated nearby as they dusted themselves off.

00100010 01001111 01101011 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00111111 00100010 

The soul stayed still for a bit before shaking and releasing a sudden spark which seem to drain from it's brightness. Now on the ground laid a tear in the void which Omni hovered around curiously, dipping their hand into it and pulling out as they felt warmth.

00100010 01001000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 00100010 

00100010 01001000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100010 

Omni looked at the now dim soul as it floated ready to follow the pluris' lead. It seemed not such a good idea to let strangers take you anywhere.

But this wasn't a stranger

Omni knew this soul before

before what was the question.

00100010 01010000 01100001 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101010 01100001 01101101 00101110 00100010 

00100010 01001110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01001111 01101101 01101110 01101001 00100010 

**Author's Note:**

> ... .... --- ..- - ....... --- ..- - ....... - --- ....... --. --- --- --. .-.. . ....... - .-. .- -. ... .-.. .- - . ....... -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . ....... -- -.-- ....... -.. ..- -- -... ....... .- ... ... ....... -.-. .- -. .----. - ....... ... .--. . .- -.- ....... ..-. .-. . -. -.-. .... .-.-.-


End file.
